Faux Frères
by Uchiha Akame
Summary: Lorsque Gakuho Asano retrouve son fils disparu quand il était jeune , il va vouloir le récupérer. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit si têtu ? Et pire encore , pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit Karma Akabane , le garçon qui s'entend le moins avec son fils aîné , Gakushuu Asano ? . . . . Résumé pas très cool , j'avoue '
1. Prologue

**Yoooo ! Donc voici ma première histoire sur ce site , bien que je galère toujours pour l'utilisation … Wattpad c'est tellement plus simple ^^'**

 **Donc j'ai eu cette idée en voyant une fanfiction où Karma et Asuno étaient frères , et bien que je vienne de commencer Assassination Classroom et que je ne connaisse donc pas encore le fils du proviseur à l'heure où j'écris , grâce aux choses que je me suis spoilée , je pense pouvoir m'en sortir pour les premières parties d'histoire.**

 **Mon idée pour l'histoire diffère grandement de celle grâce à laquelle j'ai eu cette idée , donc c'est loin d'être du plagiat ( l'histoire était en anglais ).**

 **Dernière petite chose , l'histoire se passera plus ou moins au moment où Karma passe en E.**

 **Cette fic' est notée T au cas où ( on verra bien par la suite , on sait jamais )**

 **Je ne connais pas la mère de Gakushuu , mais je en pense pas qu'on ait déjà parler d'elle. Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Car sinon je vais l'inventer.**

 **Assassination Classroom et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , contrairement à l'histoire suivante qui m'appartient bel et bien. Je ne sais pas si il faut le préciser chaque chapitres.**

 **Akame**

Le proviseur de l'école de de Kunogioka complétait la paperasse concernant son école.

Ses élèves étaient parfaits en majorité , en dehors de la tant rejetée classe 3-E.

Mais bien évidemment son fils , Asano Gakushuu était de loin le meilleur élève de l'école.

C'était parfait selon lui , pas que son fils soit très important pour lui , mais le fait qu'il soit aussi intelligent était un très grand atout.

Mais son travail fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone quelqu'un l'appelait.

-Oui Allô ?

- _Suis-je bien en contact avec Monsieur Asano Gakuho ?_

-Oui c'est bien moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

 _-Je suis Takada Fugaku du poste de police. Je supervisais autrefois l'affaire sur la disparition de Asano Genkishi ._

-Oui , y'a-t-il un problème ?

 _-Cette affaire a été mise de côté après quelques années de recherche comme vous le savez. Mais récemment un trafiquant qui a un lien avec cet enlèvement fut attraper par la police. Nous avons donc une idée de quelques personnes qui peuvent être votre fils disparu._

Gakuho écouta attentivement le policier. Son fils cadet avait donc été retrouver ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment très intéressant , mais ça restait son fils après tout. Et en plus sa femme en ferait tout un plat si jamais elle apprenait que son fils avait été retrouver , elle allait sûrement vouloir le revoir.

-Êtes-vous sûr qu'un de ces garçons puisse être lui ?

 _-Nous en avons presque la certitude. Nous comptons enquêter plus pour retrouver lequel d'entre eux est Asano Genkishi. Nous devrions en parler au poste. Si vous et votre femme et vous pouviez y venir demain ?_

-Bien , nous serons là.

Alors comme ça , Genkishi était retrouver ? Méritait-il de revenir chez eux ?

 _ **Publié le 25/08/2017**_

 _ **J'espère vite publier la suite mais tout dépend de mon temps. Donnez-moi vos avis. Je sais que le début n'est pas fameux ce n'est que le prologue donc c'est normal.**_

 _ **Akame ^^**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Un petit Problème

**Voila le premier chapitre ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire , a part le fait que l'histoire est aussi sur Wattpad , histoire de facilité … Mais dites moi si vous préfèrez que je reste aussi ici ?**

 **Une petite note : Ici ,Karma ne se lance pas de la falaise dés le premier jour d'école , il le fera plus tard ^^ mais il a déjà fait sa rentrée en E …**

 **Akame**

* * *

 _DING DONG … DING DONG_

Karma se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir sa porte , se demandant qui pouvait bien sonner à une heure pareille.

En effet , c'était samedi et il était 23 heures passées , et , même si le rouquin n'était pas près d'aller dormir , être déranger si tard ne lui plaisait guerre.

Et il fut encore plus confus , lorsque devant sa porte maintenant ouverte , il vit des policiers.

-Bonsoir. Sommes-nous bien chez les Akabane ?Demanda un des policiers.

-Oui , il y a un problème ? Demanda le jeune garçon , se demandant la raison de la visite des policiers.

-Est-ce que Hiroto et Amasa Akabane sont là ? Demanda le même policer.

-Non mes parents ne sont pas à la maison… Mais est-ce que je peux aider ?

-Nous avions envoyer , il y a quelques jours , une lettre pour eux , et nous n'avons toujours pas reçu une quelconque réponse.

Karma jeta un coup d'œil vers une des étagères de sa maison. Il y empilait toutes les lettres qu'ils recevaient , Karma n'aimait pas vraiment les lires , et ils étaient souvent adressés aux parents de toute manière.

-Ils n'étaient pas là lorsque la mettre a dû arriver. Expliqua simplement le garçon.

Cette lettre devait parler de quelque chose d'important pour que la police vienne jusque chez eux.

-Mais est-ce que c'est quelque chose de grave ?

-Nous ne devrions pas te le dire de nous même , mais sais-tu où sont tes parents ?

-Ils doivent être dans les alentours du pays, mais je ne sais pas exactement où ….

Ses parents s'absentaient souvent pour le travail ou alors pour se promener , mais en période scolaires ils ne pouvaient pas emmener leurs fils avec eux.

Karma était habitué à ça , il n'en était plus vraiment triste.

Et puis ses parents s'occupaient bien de lui. Ils n'étaient presque jamais là , mais les très rares fois où c'était le cas ils passaient vraiment beaucoup de temps avec leur fils unique. Et même en voyage ils prenaient souvent des nouvelles de lui.

-Nous allons les appeler directement au poste dans ce cas. Tu es bien Karma alors ? Le coupa dans ses pensées le policier.

-Oui…

-Nous devons également te demander de nous accompagner.

De ce qu'il sache , Karma n'avait rien fait pour alerter la police. Dans ce cas , pourquoi voulaient-ils qu'ils viennent avec eux ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas , ce n'est rien de grave , nous préférons juste que tu vienne aussi , le rassura un des autres policiers , mais pour une raison que Karma n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer , ça ne marchait pas.

-D'accord , dit Karma en sortant de chez lui et en prenant soin à fermer la porte derrière lui.

 _Espérons que ça ne soit pas grave en effet …_

* * *

-Nous avons appeler tes parents mon grand. Ils devraient être là demain matin. En attendant tu devrais rester avec nous , il se fait tard.

Karma hocha la tête au policer qui lui parlait et s'assit sur une des chaises présentes dans la pièce.

Apparemment il devait attendre également que ses parents arrivent , mais pourtant on refusait de lui dire la raison de sa présence ici.

''Histoire de sécurité '' lui disait-on.

Ouais bien-sûr , et Karma n'était pas du tout violent pendant qu'on y est. C'est deux affirmations revenaient définitivement à la même chose.

Mais il n'avait aucune chances de pouvoir les faires parler , et de toute façon il se faisait de plus en plus tard.

Karma essaya de rester éveillé , mais vers 4 heures du matin le manque de sommeil gagna et il fini par tomber dans les bras de Morphée...

* * *

Karma se réveilla plus tard sans doute , lorsqu'il se sentit secouer par quelqu'un.

-Karma ? Karmaaaa !

Il ouvra ses yeux pour tomber sur celles de sa mère.

Elle était penchée sur lui qui était à moitié étalé sur sa chaise.

Il se releva en se frottant les yeux , toujours fatigué , et regarda ses parents qui étaient debout devant lui.

Sa mère possédait des longs cheveux bruns qu'elle attacha souvent en une queue de cheval et une paire d'yeux bleus brillants. Mais aujourd'hui , pour une raison X , dans ses yeux brillaient de l'inquiétude.

Son père quant à lui était un grand homme roux et avait des yeux verts.

Ils lui souriait maladroitement tout les deux.

-Ahhh Karma tu es enfin réveiller ! Comment vas-tu chéri ? Demanda sa mère en l'enlaçant.

-Ca va , ça va … Maman j'étouffe … , dit le garçon , se plaignant du câlin trop serrer de sa mère.

-Ah désole , ria-t-elle.

-Alors on rentre ? Tu viens Karma ? L'interpella son père.

-J'arrive !

Et ces sur ces paroles qu'ils allèrent tous dans leur voiture.

Une fois tous dans leur auto, Hiroto démarra et ils prirent route.

-Comment vas-tu Karma ? Demanda sa mère.

-J'vais bien , répondit simplement le rouquin , … Pourquoi la police est venue à la maison ? Et pourquoi j'y étais puisque je n'y ai servis à rien ?

-Ah … ce n'était rien qui devrai t'inquiéter Karma , lui répondit doucement son père.

Mais pourtant il étais sûr de l'avoir entendu murmurer _'' ou en tout cas pas pour l'instant …. ''_

Cette situation devenait de plus étrange, mais le garçon décida de ne pas plus les interroger …

* * *

 _ **/Flashback – quelque heures plus tôt /**_

 _Amasa et Hiroto sortirent de leurs voitures et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le poste de police._

 _Ils avaient reçu un appel de la police comme quoi ils y étaient attendus pour un raison qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore._

 _Mais ils avaient aussi appris que Karma y était , et cela les avaient inquiéter. Quelque chose était arriver à leur fils ?_

 _Un fois arriver dans le bâtiment , une personne les avait accompagner jusqu'au bureau du policier qui les attendait._

 _-Bonjour. Monsieur et Madame Akabane je suppose ? Demanda alors le policier._

 _-Bonjour , oui c'est bien nous , confirma Hiroto._

 _-Quelque chose est arriver avec Karma ? S'inquiéta la mère._

 _-Non , non , il est dans le bureau d'un de mes collègues en ce moment , je pense qu'il s'est endormi._

 _Le policier les invita à s'assoir et en fit de même._

 _-Je me présente , je suis le policier Takada , et nous vous avons appeler au sujet d'un petit problème…_

 _-Un problème ?_

 _-Oui … c'est au sujet de l'adoption de Karma Akabane …_

* * *

 _ **Publiée le 26/08/2017**_

 _ **Note de Auteure-chan !**_

 _ **Ouiiiiii ! J'ai poster le premier chapitreeeee !**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que Akame a encore fait ?!**_

 _ **Bon , je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite , probablement une fois que j'aurais vu Gakushuu dans le manga/anime**_

 _ **Doooonc merci pour vos avis , dés le premier jour sur ce site c'est gentil ! Et les chapitres seront normalement plus long que le prologue , a peu près comme celui-là !**_

 _ **Je pense que les parents de Karma n'ont pas vraiment de prénom donc je les ai donner moi-même , on va dire que ça fait l'affaire !**_

 _ **Et comme je n'en sais pas sûr les parents de notre chou , j'ai préférer faire en sorte qu'ils aient une bonne relation , ça sera plus logique pour la suite pour moi.**_

 _ **Sinon , comme je suis nouvelle ici je ne sais pas trop mais , c'est quoi la différence entre '' vues '' et '' visiteurs '' ? Je suis un peu paumée ^^'**_

 _ **Il y a des choses que je devrais améliorer dans les prochain chapitres ?**_

 _ **En tout cas désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ^^'**_

 _ **Akameeee**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une histoire d'adoption

_**L'histoire se passe en 2017. C'est pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver avec les dates un moment du chapitre.**_

-Vous allez rester combien de temps cette fois ? Demanda Karma en prenant une fourchette de plus de son assiette.

-Si tout se passe bien , pas très longtemps , répondit son père.

\- '' Si tout se passe bien '' ? Vous devez arranger quelque chose ici ?

Ses parents le regardèrent quelques instants , un air légèrement inquiet au visage.

\- Ohh ce n'est rien de vraiment important , quelques affaires sur le travail , c'est ennuyeux ... Ria maladroitement sa mère.

Depuis leur arrivée , les parents de Karma agissaient assez bizarrement ils avaient tout le temps l'air inquiets , ils riaient tout le temps , et , depuis leurs retours , ils n'avaient toujours pas rappeler à Karma qu'il était en E et qu'il devait vite se rattraper.

-Alors comment ça va à l'école ? Elle n'est pas pénible la nouvelle classe ?

Ah … on a parler trop vite…

-Nah' , elle est cool , sourit le garçon.

-N'est-ce pas remplis de cancre qui ne travaillent jamais ? Demanda son père.

-Ils ont envie de mieux travailler , ils font des efforts pour ça , j'aime cette classe.

'' Et c'est très amusant … ''

* * *

 _Bureau de l'officier Takada , plus tôt dans la journée._

 _-Pardon ?L'adoption de Karma?_

 _-Pourquoi nous parlez-vous de ça maintenant ? S'inquiéta de plus en plus Amasa._

 _-D'après son dossier , Karma aurait été adopté le 3 Février 2004 , lorsqu'il avait deux ans , dans un orphelinat de Kyoto par Amasa et Hiroto Akabane. C'est exact ?_

 _-O-oui … mais est-ce que vous avez dit ç-_

 _-Pas d'inquiétude madame ,le petit n'est même pas au courant de la raison de sa venue ici._

 _-Je vois …. Puis-je savoir pourquoi nous devons parler de ceci ? Karma reste notre fils malgré ces faits. Demanda enfin le père du jeune garçon._

 _-Toujours d'après les informations , continua le policier comme réponse , la cause de sa présence dans cet orphelinat était inconnue._

 _Les deux parents hochèrent la tête , leurs yeux demandant de continuer._

 _-Et bien récemment , certaines informations nous laissent penser que nous avons trouver la famille biologique du garçon. Et si c'est bien de lui dont nous parlons , ses parents veulent le récupérer…_

* * *

Gakushuu descendit en bas , laissant ses livres de côté dans sa chambre.

Il espérait que sa mère ait une bonne raison de le couper au plein milieux de ses leçons.

Lorsqu'il a vit , elle regardait à ce qui ressemblait à un album photo.

-Gakushuu ! Vient près de moi ! L'appela affectueusement sa mère.

Tout au contraire de son père , la mère de Gakushuu était gentille et affectueuse. Elle montrait très bien des signes d'amour envers son fils.

Mais Asano n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses après tout , et ne montrait pas un quelconque sentiment de plaisance envers ses actes , bien qu'intérieurement cela ne le dérangeait pas et pouvait même parfois lui faire plaisir d'avoir une véritable figure maternelle , contrairement à son père.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant le livre de sa mère.

-Un album photo ! Tu veux regarder avec moi ?

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre , sa mère l'avait déjà fait asseoir près d'elle.

-Oh mais comme tu étais chou~

En regardant la photo il vit que c'était lui , entrain de mâcher ce qui devait être une peluche.

-Je dois réviser , je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Dit le garçon en s'apprêtant à se relever.

-Ah mais attends , je dois d'abord te montrer quelque chose d'important …

Le roux attendit , voyant que sa mère prenait un semblant de voix sérieux.

Elle sortit un autre album de la caisse qui se trouvait par terre.

Le livre avait l'air vieux , comme si personne ne l'avait ouvert depuis des années. Et la poussière qui s'était accumulés dessus confirmait les pensées du président.

-C'est un album avec des photos de toi … et de ton frère…

Pendant plusieurs secondes , Gakushuu resta bloqué , ne bougeant pas.

-Moi et qui ?

-Genkishi …

Comme preuve , la mère du garçon ouvrit l'album.

A l'intérieur se trouvait effectivement des photos qui n'étaient pas uniquement de Asano.

La toute première montrait deux petits garçons qui dormaient ensembles.

L'un avait était roux , et ressemblait réellement beaucoup à Gakushuu , si ce n'est que c'est cheveux était légèrement plus foncés.

L'autre avait des cheveux plus foncés qui viraient presque vers le rouge et avait l'air plus petit.

-Que'est-ce que …

Si il avait un frère il l'aurait remarqué , donc tout ceci n'était pas possible.

Sa mère tourna la page pour voir une image semblable à la précédente.

Sur celle-ci se trouvait toujours deux même garçons , et le roux dormait toujours , alors qu'à côté le petit rouge était réveillé , une de ses mains était dans sa bouche alors que de l'autre …. Il tirait les cheveux de Gakushuu …

Ouais …. ce n'était pas vraiment mauvais de ne pas se rappeler de cette personne ….

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda enfin le roux.

-Je te l'ai dis … ton petit frère …

Voyant le visage confus de son fils , Mitsuko continua , répondant à la question muette de son ainé.

-Il est ton cadet de 11 mois … Mais il a disparu ….

-Comment ?

Gakushuu avait vraiment l'air intéresser cette fois-ci.

Ces images était réelles , et si il avait un frère , il voulait savoir pourquoi il ne l'a jamais vu.

-En novembre …. Un mois avant son anniversaire …. Il allait avoir deux ans et toi trois …

Dans sa voix était présent de la nostalgie , alors qu'elle caressait doucement les photos de sa main.

Ses explications n'étaient pas nettes comme l'espérait Gakushuu. Comment diable pourrait-il tenter de se souvenir de lui si sa mère l'expliquer si mal ?

-Mais tu sais … il paraît qu'il a peut-être été retrouver …

Sur son visage se trouvait maintenant un sourire nostalgique , mélanger à une sorte de joie.

« Peut-être retrouvé ? »

Qui pouvait-ce bien être ?

Et surtout … était-ce une bonne , ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

* * *

Amasa caressait doucement les cheveux de son fils endormi.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle pouvait risquer de le perdre , qu'on pourrait le lui prendre.

Bien qu'elle n'était pas souvent présente , bien qu'elle n'était pas toujours avec lui , elle l'aimait beaucoup, tout comme son mari.

Karma était leur fils , un membre de leur famille , et ils ne voulaient pas le perdre. Non , personne ne pourrait les séparer de leurs fils.

Peut importe ce qui pourrait leur arriver …. Ils ne laisseraient personne nuire à leurs famille.

* * *

 _Bureau de l'officier Takada , plus tôt dans cette même journée._

 _-Pardon ? C'est impossible !_

 _-Oui , si ils ont laisser leurs enfants à l'orphelinat , ils devraient accepte de ne plus pouvoir le revoir !_

 _-Calmez-vous je vous en prie. Vous avez totalement raison sur ce point , mais il faut savoir que la famille n'est pas responsable de la présence de cet enfant dans cet orphelinat. Voyez-vous , une affaire sur la disparition de leur fils fut porter il y a plusieurs années. Malheureusement , après des années de recherches qui n'ont menées à rien , nous avons du laisser cette affaire de côté. Mais lorsque certaines informations qui auraient pu nous aider dans cette affaire ont été trouvée , nous avons dû continuer l'enquête._

 _-Karma … Karma pourrait être ce garçon ? Demanda la mère du garçon , prête à pleurer._

 _-Rien n'est certain. Mais il y a des chances. Nous avons trouver plusieurs garçons dont les dates de d'arrivée à l'orphelinat correspondent à celle de la disparition du rechercher. Pour ça nous allons juste procéder à un test d'ADN. Si les résultats entre ceux de Karma et un des parents correspondent … alors ils pourront le récupérer de droit._

 _Amasa commença à pleurer , ayant trop peur de perdre son fils , alors que son époux lui caressa le dos , tentant de la réconforter , tandis que lui-même était très triste._

 _-Nous avons profiter de son sommeil pour lui prendre quelques cheveux , histoire de terminer ça au plus vite. Nous enverrons cet échantillons de son ADN au laboratoire avec celui des autres garçons concernés et du parents. Lorsque les résultats nous serons venus , si jamais la réponse vous concerne , nous vous en avertirons. Les résultats nous parviendront dans quelques jours , mais vous pourrez mettre plus de temps à les recevoir , le temps que l'ont les vérifies et autre , ça nous prends aussi beaucoup de temps._

 _Les Akabanes restèrent un petit moment dans ce bureau , se consolant , se disant que Karma n'était sûrement pas l'enfant rechercher._

 _Ils avaient raison …. N'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

 _ **Note de Auteure-chan !**_

 _ **Viiiii enfin le deuxième chapitre !**_

 _ **Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes éventuellement présentes , mais je n'ai pas vraiment trop le temps de relire.**_

 _ **Pareil pour les retards , avec la fin des vacances je n'ai plus du tout le temps pour ce genre de choses , que ce soit sur wattpad ou ici , donc je m'excuse déjà.**_

 _ **Je suis sûre que je devais dire un truc de base mais j'ai oublier quoi …**_

 _ **Bref si vous avez des avis et tout à donner ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

 _ **On me l'a dit d'ailleurs d'essayer de faire des chapitres plus long , mais ça dépend franchement du chapitre, surtout que je me dépêche de le publier celui-ci , parce que sinon avec le manque de temps vous ne l'auriez jamais ^^'**_

 _ **Viloiiiiiaaa**_

 _ **Akame**_


	4. Chapitre 3:Ce sentiment incompréhensible

**_Merci pour les reviews encore une fois!_**

 ** _KarmaFan : Oui normalement la classe-E va apparaître , je pourrais même faire quelques mentions de couples mais ça m'étonnerait ( perso je vois Karma avec Nakamura je dois être une des seules XD ) mais je travaille également sur des '' hors-séries '' , principalement sur la relation de Karma et Asano ( ouais je raconte ma vie … )._**

 ** _L'idée de l'histoire m'es venue en lisant '' Sincerely , the stranger you call brother '' de Azumiya Satsuki , c'est une histoire en anglais ( non ce n'est pas du plagiat , le concept de l'histoire n'est pas la même du tout )._**

 ** _Breeeeeef je me tais , même si beaucoup on pris le soin de passer cette partie XD_**

* * *

En se réveillant , Karma avait un horrible mal de tête et était très fatigué.

Il lança un regard à son téléphone qui affichait'' 4: 32 '' du matin.

Tant qu'il était réveillé , il décida d'en profiter pour aller boire de l'eau , ça lui ferait du bien.

Il sortit donc de son lit , et se dirigea silencieusement en bas , histoire de ne pas réveiller également ses parents.

Mais il remarqua vite que la lumière du salon était ouverte et que ses parents y étaient.

Alors qu'il allait leur demander ce qu'ils y faisaient , il se sentit vite absorber par leur conversation , qu'il n'était sans doute pas censé entendre.

\- Il ne peut vraiment rien faire du tout ? Demanda Amasa à son mari , une mine inquiète au visage.

-Tant qu'il n'a pas le dossier , il n'en est pas sûr. Il est obliger de savoir les détails de l'affaire afin de pouvoir y trouver des arguments en notre faveur , lui expliqua Hiroto.

Il ? Qui c'est? Et de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent?

Ces questions tournaient dans la tête de Karma ,alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi ces parents étaient aussi inquiets.

\- D-donc ... on peut le perdre ? Ils pourraien-

-Non. Tant que les résultats du test ne sont pas venu , rien n'est prouver. Peut-être même que nous stressons pour rien , la rassura son époux , lui caressant le dos , bien qu'à l'intérieur , il stressait autant qu'elle.

Ils se turent ensuite , se consolant et se rassurant mentalement , tandis que Amasa pleurait.

Karma remonta alors silencieusement dans sa chambre ,sachant qu'il n'était même pas censé entendre cette conversation , mais en étant quand même très préoccupé.

Il se recoucha dans son lit , se demandant la raison de l'état de ses parents.

Mais pourtant , il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit ; ces question le perturbaient trop ...

* * *

Le lendemain , Karma avait une sale tête , son manque de sommeil n'arrangeait définitivement pas son mal de tête, et en plus , il était obligé d'aller à l'école tôt aujourd'hui. D'habitude il faisait ses courses lui-même et il ne pensait jamais à prendre des médicaments , chose qu'il regrettait maintenant avec sa migraine. _Génial ..._

Tant que ses parents étaient là , il ne pouvait pas risquer de leur montrer qu'il séchait les cours , et donc , il ne pouvait même pas prendre du temps chez lui pour se reposer ( pas question de dire à sa mère poule qu'il se sent mal , car elle va en faire toute une histoire ).

Il se dépêcha alors de sortir de chez lui , après avoir expliquer à ses parents qu'il préfère aller à l'école en marchant et qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'ils le déposent en voiture.

Et c'était surtout pour en profiter et pouvoir traîner jusqu'à l'école ,profitant du silence qui régnait pendant sa marche.

Une fois arriver devant le bâtiment , Karma n'eut même pas envie d'assister au premier cours. Il n'avait définitivement pas envie d'avoir à supporter cet imbécile de professeur ou alors Terasaka et sa bande.

Il y rentra alors juste pour déposer ses affaires ,et sortit avant que quelqu'un ne le voit.

Il se promena alors dans la forêt qui entourait sa classe , se mordant l'ongle du pouce , signe chez lui qu'il est inquiet , alors qu'il profitait du calme et de la tranquillité que lui procurait la nature.

Depuis le retour de ses parents , Karma avait bien remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais pourtant il n'en parlait pas , se persuadant que ce n'était rien , et que de toute façon , ce n'est sans doute pas important.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour quelque chose sans aucune raison , mais là , tout ceci lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment , et même si il n'en savait pas la cause , ça commençait à l'énerver.

Il allait découvrir ce que cachait ses parents , et se libérer de l'emprise de ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne pensait même pas pouvoir ressentir.

* * *

-...rma-kun ... arma-kun ... Karma-kuun !

Karma ouvrit difficilement les yeux , le soleil étant trop lumineux.

Il regarda autour de lui et se rappela qu'il était au pied de l'arbre où il s'était assis , histoire de se reposer. La fatigue avait dû l'emporter et il s'était endormi.

En face de lui se trouvait Koro-sensei , qui agita ses tentacules à côté du jeune garçon.

-Ça va Karma-kun ? Pourquoi tu dors ici?

Karma se releva alors et dépoussiéra son pantalon.

-Tu es malade ? Tu as fais un malaise?

-Juste fatigué , répondit Karma , se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe , après avoir laissé son stupide professeur avec qui il se disputait _**( NDA: Karma et Koro-sensei se ''disputaient '' au début , lorsque Karma n'arrivait plus à le blesser , juste avant de se lancer de la falaise. Donc on peut dire qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup son sensei avant ).**_

Cette affaire qu'il devait régler chez lui l'empêchait en plus de s'attaquer à Koro-sensei ! Il devait vite régler ça , ou alors il allait en devenir dingue !

Il aurait pu le tuer à ce moment là ! Il aurait pu! Mais encore , à cause de ce sentiment incompréhensible , il n'a pas pu ! Non , il n'y a pas penser !

C'est décider , aujourd'hui il règle ce stupide problème !

* * *

-Karma-kun ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.S'inquiéta Nagisa , lorsque Karma était revenu de la forêt.

Bon , c'était pas faux , Karma n'avait encore taquiner personne , n'avait fait aucune blague stupide , ou n'avait même pas fait une tentative d'assassinat.

Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être si calme , et même les personnes avec qui il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avaient remarques ça.

-Mais oui , pourquoi Nagisa-kun?

-Parce que tu n'as pas encore fais debêtises de la journée peut-être , répondit une blonde , répondantau nom de Nakamura.

-Peut-être que c'est la journée mondiale des imbéciles , et qu'il a fait vœu de bonne action en cet honneur? Proposa Terasaka en riant.

-Ça m'étonnerait , si c'était vraiment cette journée mondiale , tu serais entrain de le fêter , répondit, avec son sourire habituel , Karma.

« Ah non , il va très bien...» se dit Nagisa , désespéré par ses amis.

* * *

La première chose que vit Karma en rentrant chez lui fut sa mère , en pleurs devant une feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes.

Son père , à côté , resta les yeux dans le vide ,tapotant le dos de sa femme.

Ils n'avaient pas remarquer que leur fils était rentré , étant apparemment très occupés à lire cette lettre

Il savait bien que même si il leur demandait ce qui se passait , ils ne lui diraient pas , disant qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

Mais pourtant , Karma avait cet intuition , lui disant que tout ceci était lié à leur conversation de la nuit précédente.

Il devait mettre la main sur cette lettre , et ça ,le plus vite possible.

* * *

Après avoir vu ses parents pleurer , Karma était sortit de la maison , voulant attendre qu'ils se soient clamer pour apparaître.

Il rentra seulement une heure plus tard , et effectivement ses parents avaient l'air normaux , comme si rien ne s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

-Karma ! Tu es rentré ! Ça va ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ? L'interrogea sa mère.

\- Bien. Et vous ?

Sa mère s'arrêta une fraction de seconde , son visage se figeant , avant de reprendre un semblant de visage normal.

Ça ne dura que très peu de temps , mais assez longtemps pour que Karma puisse le voir.

-Très bien chéri ,dit-elle en souriant , pourtant semblant presque prête à pleurer.

Comprenant de moins en moins la situation , Karma monta dans sa chambre , prétextant devoir faire ses devoirs.

Plus que quelques heures ,et Karma pourrait enfin savoir pourquoi ses parents sont ainsi.

Patience ... Juste un peu de patience...

* * *

Tout le reste de la journée , les parents de Karma étaient assez bizarres ,encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà depuis leurs retour. Ils chouchoutaient vraiment beaucoup leur fils à son goût , et franchement c'était étrange à force.

Mais , le soir, profitant du faits qu'ils soient partit dormir , Karma descendit en bas pour chercher cette lettre.

Avant de sortir de sa maison en voyant ses parents pleurer , Karma avait attendu un peu pour voir où ils allaient la ranger. Et il était content de l'avoir fait , car son père l'avait ranger à un endroit où il ne penserait jamais regarder.

Après l'avoir pris , Karma la déplia , alors qu'une boule se formait dans son estomac.

Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment , il n'avait pas l'habitude de stresser de la sorte, surtout pas sans savoir les raisons.

Mais ... il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Il lu la lettre, et se rendit vite compte ...

Il avait raison d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

Asano Gakuho regarda lui aussi la lettre qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il l'attendait depuis plusieurs jours déjà , et maintenant qu'il l'avait eu , ils'apprêtait à le lire.

« _Suite au résultat obtenu , nous constatons que l'ADN présent sur les cheveux de Asano Gakuho et Karma Akabane se correspondent à 99% »_

-Alors , c'est toi ?

Et Gakuho laissa s'échapper un petit sourire , que d'autres décriraient de flippant , alors qu'il était seul dans son bureau plonger dans le noir.

Alors ...qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ?

* * *

 **Note de Auteure-chan !**

 **Ohayoooo !Oui voilà enfin ce chapitre tant attendu ( ou pas XD. )**

 **Avec les cours la publication devient plus dur , mais j'espère publier à un rythme acceptable ^^**

 **Comme d'hab' n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis , ça fait toujours plaisir ( les auteurs comprendront XD ) Et si vous connaissez des histoires dans le genre proposez moi ^^ )**

 **Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe , je n'ai pas trop le temps de relire correctement là XD**

 **Voila à plus *^***

 **Akame 3**


End file.
